otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Deino
Baron Deino is a third-year in the Sakigake!! Otokojuku series. Appearance Deino has a more Western-inspired look than the other Otokojuku students, notable for his tall silk hat and his Kaiser mustache. He wears white pants and long, black boots and gloves. While he was originally conceptualized as an animal trainer, and wore a sleeveless Otokojuku uniform jacket and used a whip as his weapon, his style was eventually changed to appear more like a stage magician, with a wide-collared Victorian cape and a bowtie. Despite his un-Japanese costume, he still adheres to Otokojuku's rule of wearing a loincloth as underwear. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Deino practices Hell's Magic, using tricks, illusions, and sleight of hand in battle as both physical attacks and psychological tactics. Early in the series, however, he primarily uses a whip as his weapon. He can perform the following: Thorny Whip of Rage (棘殺怒流鞭, Kyokusatsu Doruben): Deino's primary weapon, a thorn-covered whip powerful enough to crush stone. *'Crawling Serpent Strike Storm' (葡蛇撃嵐, Hoja Gekiran): A rush attack using his whip. *'Dead Bone Hanging' (デッドボーン・ハンギング): A form of American Frontier torture for cattle rustlers, in which the man's neck is tied to a horse, who runs and drags him across the ground. This forces the man to hold onto the rope simply to prevent choking, leaving him helpless. Deino applies this technique to his encounter with Toramaru Ryuji, using a conveyor belt rather than a horse. Bird of Death Fist (死穿鳥拳, Shisen Choken): Deino keeps a predatory bird called the Bird of Death in his hat, and lets it loose on the enemy. Not only is the bird's beak dipped in poison, but this technique also leaves Deino free to attack with his whip. Solingen Cards (ゾリンゲン・カード): A deck of playing cards with edges as sharp as blades. Deino can throw these cards as-is, but he can also douse these cards in a volatile oil which causes them to light on fire from the air friction alone. Miracle Cutter (眩魔切断術): When suffering an enemy attack, Deino hides behind a smokescreen, only to appear to have been severed in two. In reality, he simply removes his trousers and shoes, hiding his lower body underground, and uses chicken blood to create the illusion of being cut in half. This allows Deino to spring a surprise attack. Miracle Cane (奇跡の杖): Deino grabs hold of Zui Jie's spear, appearing to attack blindly with it, while in reality making notches in the shaft with his cards. When Zui Jie takes the spear back and throws it, Deino quickly breaks the spear and positions the broken ends to create the illusion that he had been skewered in the mouth. History Major Battles * Baron Deino vs. Toramaru Ryuji * Baron Deino & Rasetsu vs. Date Omito & Toramaru Ryuji * Baron Deino vs. Zhenning Taizi * Baron Deino vs. Zui Jie Appearances in Other Media Trivia * Japanese wrestler Danshoku Dino was named after Baron Deino. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku Category:Students Category:Otokojuku 3rd Year Students